


Every Flower Sheds Its Petals

by Pkstargazer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, because I'm a jerk, because why not, may end in death, poor leo and takumi suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkstargazer/pseuds/Pkstargazer
Summary: Takumi, the Second Prince of Hoshido has never really known love. Growing up, he always imagined what it would be like to fall in love. He always thought he'd meet a nice girl, maybe a commoner, and fall in love. However, this all changed when the neighboring kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido went to war.One day while on the battlefield, Takumi went straight into the fight to save his trusted retainer from the Nohrian scum they were at war with. Pointing his arrow and looking up at his current target, he couldn't shoot. His amber eyes were met with chocolate ones as he stared into the enemy and the enemy back. He couldn't shoot and he didn't know why. That night, all he could think about were those eyes.





	1. Chapter 1 (Takumi)

Darkness.

That's all Takumi could physically see right now, lying awake in his bed as he stared at the ceiling. But there was something different about this darkness. It wasn't the normal pitch black he lived with every night of his insomnia. No, this darkness, it was cold and lonely, as if someone had abandoned the grey haired prince. However, that couldn't be right, for the prince never had anyone who could abandon him in the first place besides his family and his retainers. But something about this night, about this abandonment made Takumi shudder. He didn't understand what it was, but he knew it had something to do with today's battle. The battle he lost. He remembered it perfectly.

Hinata screeched, falling to the ground as a man in a promiscuous dark mage outfit struck him down. Takumi turned to see his fallen friend and would not stand for it. Blindly running through battle, Takumi shot an arrow at the mage's legs, trying to stop him from attacking Hinata anymore. Picking up the injured retainer, Takumi dragged the boy to his other retainer, Oboro, asking her to help escort him off the war premises. When she was gone, Takumi pulled out his bow again, but something felt off about it, very strange. Pulling back the glowing string, Takumi spun around, just to come face to face with the enemy's leader for this battle. However, he couldn't move.

His amber eyes stared into the opposite's chocolate eyes, getting lost, paralyzed even, in them. The two stood there for what felt like an eternity, as the war raged on around them. Takumi couldn't do anything, but suddenly the eyes he was staring into turned violent, bloodthirsty. The man opposite Takumi pushed him into the bushes close by and screamed something. Takumi struggled, trying to get up, but to no avail.

Eventually, the second prince's little sister showed up and found him, tears streaming down her face. Takumi, with Sakura's help, got out of the bushes and came faced with the casualties of this fight. All his men that did not escape didn't even have the chance to live to see Hoshido again. Takumi felt like he was going to vomit as his little, pink haired sister hugged him tightly. The blood of Hoshidans who had fought to keep him safe now stained the muddy ground beneath them, the glass eyes of the soldiers made Takumi feel as if they were staring at him from beyond the grave, blaming him for their deaths.

Remembering everything, Takumi felt like he was going to puke again, but he lied there, paralyzed on his bed. However, it wasn't the blood that was making him feel this way. Those eyes, they were the reason he felt this way. Those chocolaty, stunning eyes that he stared into. That man, did he push Takumi into the bush to save the small prince? He couldn't understand. Everything about this fight made the Hoshidan prince's head spin. He couldn't focus on anything but that one scene again; playing in his head repeatedly, making him want to scream. He didn't understand, he couldn't understand-

"B-Big brother..?" The sudden voice made him sit up in cold sweat. He looked over at his door, a small stream of light flooding in behind a shadow, recognized to be his little sister, Sakura.

"Sakura, what's wrong..?" The silver haired boy stared at her, trying to wipe the sweat from his face.

"I-I had a n-nightmare..." The small girl stuttered, walking in and closing the door behind her. "I w-was wondering i-if you could c-calm me down...?"

The boy nodded, tapping the empty space beside him as if instructing his sister to join him. She happily obliged, taking the seat and hugging him tightly.

"What was your nightmare like...?" Takumi questioned, looking down at the paled girl beside him.

"It w-was the battle today..." She stuttered again, her eyes tearing up and ready to cry. "A-all the casualties, th-the people I couldn't s-save..." Sakura breathed in harshly, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

"It's alright, Sakura... It's in the past, please don't worry about it..." Takumi sighed, rubbing Sakura's back as her breaths became harsher.

"The th-thing that scared m-me the m-most..." Sakura held her breath, trying not to shriek, "was h-h-him..."

Although Sakura didn't expect Takumi to understand, he did, all to clearly too. Those eyes appeared in the back of his mind, making him start to panic. However, he couldn't allow himself to break down in front of his little sister, so he tried to keep himself calm until she left.

"A-although he only g-glared at me t-today, i-in my d-dream... H-he said the n-next time he s-saw you..." She gulped, letting the tears start gushing down her face, "H-he'd kill y-you..."

Takumi paled, wiping the tears from Sakura's face. However, he smiled down at her, trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry, I won't let any Nohrian scum kill me." He chuckled, hugging his sister. "After all, what kind of brother would I be if I abandoned you because of our enemy..?"

Sakura looked up at him, and surprisingly smiled. Wiping her cheeks and eyes, she hugged him tightly, thanked him, and walked out of his room. Takumi smiled until she left, and instantly paled, holding his head in his hands. His breathing became harsh, starting to choke on his own breathing, coughing harshly. He finally understood why everything was making him so uncomfortable.

He was in love with the enemy.

The enemy that wants him dead.

Takumi's breaths were uneven, either too shallow or too harsh, making him hack and cough. Tears started to stain his pale face, but he didn't make a sound. No whining or screaming, he couldn't let anyone know he was so weak. He couldn't let anyone find him struggling so much. He was too strict on himself in this idea.

His cheeks turned bright red, as he felt himself choking. He punched himself and slapped himself in the guts and chest, trying to empty the blockage in his throat. He was starting to lose focus, seeing stars and losing himself. Finally, he coughed whatever was stuck in his throat out, breathing harshly as he looked down at what was blocking his breathing. What he saw when he looked down to see what was stuck, he couldn't comprehend. What was sitting ever so gently upon his thigh was something that anyone would panic if they saw. His pupils shrank as he picked up the item delicately.

The soft, pastel pink item rubbing itself in between his thumb and forefinger.

A sakura petal.


	2. Chapter 2 (Takumi)

Light peaked through the curtains of a small room in the Hoshidan castle. The slightest bit of light that soaked through woke the small boy inside. He rubbed his eyes, groaning as he tried to sit up. His throat was sore and his head pounded, as he thought of his dream. However, looking over at his dresser beside him, he realized everything he had experienced last night wasn't just a nightmare, but a living nightmare. Takumi shot out of bed, staring sickly at the soft sakura petal that lay on top of his dresser. Feeling anger start to boil inside of him, he grabbed the petal and tore it to shreds. He did not want anything to do with what he experienced last night, and he decided to eradicate it from his mind. 

His stomach felt like it was boiling as soon as he threw the shreds of petal to the ground. His eyes started to water, as a wave of sickness overtook him and he fell to the ground, too weak to try anything. He felt his stomach twist as he vomited against his own will. Trying to catch his breath, he looked down to where the vomit was, but only saw petals.

The sadistically sweet pastel pink petals lied on the ground below him, as if they were mocking him.

Sweat started to build on Takumi's forehead, as he felt the heat drain from his body. He stared at the pink petals below him, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door, sending Takumi into shock. Whoever it was could not see what was happening to him; he must get rid of the evidence. With the slightest bit of strength, Takumi tried to push to petals out the window of his room. His face was starting to flush as he continued to use the energy he didn't have to make sure there was nothing that anyone could see besides him.

"Takumi?" The sturdy voice called from beyond the door. "Takumi, let me in, we must talk."

"R.. Ryoma, I can't..." Takumi huffed, hardly breathing from his lack of energy. "I.. I can't..."

The door busted open, and a man with spiky, brown hair and red hearty armor stepped through only to see his little brother struggling just for breath.

"Takumi! Have you fallen ill?!" Ryoma cried, running to his pale brother's side. 

Takumi gasped for air, rubbing his forehead. "Don't worry, I'll be.. fine..." He puffed out, looking up at his older brother.

"No, we must get you to the infirmary. You're burning up!" Ryoma picked the small boy up gently, hurrying himself to the infirmary, but not before he ran into their sisters.

Hinoka and Sakura were dressed and ready for the next fight, waiting patiently for Ryoma and Takumi to join them. When they heard the footsteps of the eldest, they turned, shocked to see the hardly breathing younger brother in his arms. They went to Ryoma's sides, walking with him to wherever he was going. 

"Wh-what happened, b-big brother?!" Sakura stammered, looking up at the pale eldest brother, starting to worry heavily for Takumi.

"I found Takumi ill on his floor." Ryoma stated bluntly, his focus was purely getting Takumi to a healing station. "It's a miracle I didn't find any vomit at the scene. He looks as if he will at any minute."

"Do you think someone at his battle yesterday may have poisoned him?" Hinoka's raspy voice questioned as she pushed Takumi's bangs off his forehead. 

"P-poisoned?!" Sakura screeched, tears starting to well in her eyes. "I-if it's poison, l-let me heal h-him right now!!" 

"Don't be foolish Sakura, we need you on the battlefield. We have healers here that will help him, so you don't over exhaust yourself." Ryoma spoke in his monotone voice, fearful of what may actually happen to his little brother.

"Ryoma.. Please, I'm fine..." Takumi whispered, his breaths slowing. "Don't... Worry too much... Alright...?"

"Takumi, hush. Save your breath for staying alive." Ryoma shot out, looking down with concern at his little brother.

Takumi started coughing again, gasping for air as his coughs grew. He covered his mouth as to not scare the others with his illness. The petals started to well up inside his mouth, making it impossible to breathe. Opening his mouth slightly, he pushed out a handful of the sickly sweet petals into his palm and tried to drop them without his siblings seeing. He succeeded in his secret, but continued to cough up the petals, tears starting to peek in his eyes and stream down his cheeks.

Finally, they had arrived at the infirmary, and Ryoma had handed him off to a healer. Moving Takumi to his own curtained off room, the healer went to retrieve one of his festival staves. Taking advantage of his time alone, Takumi hid the petals beneath the mattress of his small hospital room. He couldn't let anyone know what was happening to him, he just couldn't. He knew no amount of healer could actually heal him of his ailment, he just didn't know what he could do. Hoping the healer could at least help him with his fever, Takumi lied down, starting to lose consciousness.


End file.
